1,000 songs
by SatoshixDaisuki Yaoi Lover1
Summary: Satoshi, for some unknown reason, agrees to sing 1,000 songs in Takashi's show. I suck a summaries so check out this story. There shall be Daisuke/Satoshi yaoi involved Rated M for sex and suggestive lyrics. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Soccer Practice

_**So I was listening some songs by Jonny McGovern. He has two or three songs on YouTube. Go look them up and picture. I hope you get the same dirty image in your heads! :) Lyrics underlined is what Daisuke is saying. Italics is what Satoshi is singing. Kk? And the actions are gonna be in ** only during the songs.**_

_**Chapter 1: Soccer Practice- Jonny McGovern**_

Satoshi sat on a bench backstage, his nose in a book. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Takashi gave the blue haired boy a microphone, who unwillingly put it on.

"You ready Hiwatari?" Takashi asked, lightly punching Satoshi's arm.

"Not really, but I suppose I'll live."

Music started and Satoshi was pushed towards the curtain behind Daisuke.

"Break a leg, Niwa," Satoshi said, clapping the red head on the back.

"Hiwatari, don't come on to me too strong please," he pleaded.

Satoshi smirked slightly but otherwise showed no emotion. The curtain opened up and Daisuke walked through, singing. The curtains closed as soon as he was on stage, covering up the main star of the show.

**Hey dude**

**Hey dude**

**Hey dude**

**Hey bro**

**Hey buddy**

**Hey dude**

**Hey dude**

**Hey dude**

Satoshi took a deep breath and walked onto stage.

_**Hey dude I was thinking we could go do**_

_**Something dirty**_

_**Hey dude I was thinking we could go do**_

_**Something dirty, yeah *rolls hips suggestively***_

**Uh I don't know dude**

**I like to do manly things**

**You know just manly guys**

**Do manly things**

**You know what I mean?**

_**Listen**_

_**I like to do manly things**_

_**But**_

_**I like baby to do them with you**_

_**I was thinking we could go do**_

_**Something dirty, yeah. *puts hands on hips and does a pelvic thrust***_

**Dirty? Well like what?**

_**Sorta like soccer practice**_

_**With the water polo team**_

_**Do some track and field**_

_**On the football green**_

_**Go to the locker room**_

_**Do some weight training *flexes muscles***_

_**It would be real hot *grabs junk and drops it like it's hot***_

_**Join the army**_

_**soccer practice**_

_**soc soc soc soc soccer practice**_

_**Soc Soc soc soccer practice**_

_**soc soc soc soc soccer practice**_

_**soc soc soc**_

_**I'm a dirty frat boy *shakes hips***_

_**On a dirty soccer team**_

_**Go into the locker room**_

_**after wrestling**_

_**I'm a dirty frat boy *slides hands suggestively down his body***_

_**on a dirty soccer team**_

_**go into the locker room**_

_**after wrestling**_

_**I was there**_

_**because my buddy's down**_

_**there is nothing wrong with**_

_**helping a buddy out**_

_**I was there**_

_**because my buddy's down**_

_**there is nothing wrong with**_

_**helping a buddy out**_

_**with soccer practice**_

_**with the water polo team**_

_**do some track and field**_

_**on the football green**_

_**go to the locker room**_

_**do some weight training**_

_**it would be real hot *grabs Daisuke's junk***_

_**if we join the army**_

_**marines air force of course**_

_**soccer practice *pelvic thrust***_

_**soc soc soc soc soccer practice**_

_**soc soc soc soc soccer practice**_

_**soc soc soc soc soccer practice**_

_**soc soc soc soc soccer practice **_

**Hey buddy **

**Hey Bro**

**Hey dude Hey dude Hey dude**

_**Soccer practice**_

_**with the water polo team**_

_**do some track and field**_

_**on the football green**_

_**go to the locker room**_

_**do some weight training**_

_**dude it would be real hot**_

_**join the army**_

_**soccer practice oooh**_

_**soccer practice**_

_**get a cold**_

_**shower**_

_**do it now**_

_**for your coach**_

_**oh oh oh**_

_**soccer practice**_

_**oooh**_

_**soccer practice**_

_**soc soc soc soc soccer practice**_

_**soc soc soc soc soccer practice**_

**wait a minute dude**

**you're not talking about joining the army or soccer practice at all are you?**

_**You're right *pulls Daisuke close***_

_**I'm not**_

_**Alright boys, shower up.**_

The music ended and Daisuke and Satoshi bowed until the applauses stopped. They walked back stage to get ready for the next song. Satoshi sighed. He would never be the same after this show was done.

"Hiwatari, that was quite…..impressive to say the least," Takashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "You play the role well."

"Naturally," was the only response. He smirked at the boy and walked off to get something to drink and eat.

_**Well what did you think? I've never done anything like this before. Don't be too harsh with me but review if you want the next two or three chapters!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Sexy Nerd

_**This chapter is all Satoshi singing!**_

_**Chapter 2: Sexy Nerd- Jonny McGovern**_

Satoshi listened to Takashi's directions, nodding. He crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Get set! Turn off the lights! All of them!"

The lights went off and the Hikari boy took a deep breath and walked onto the stage, his head down. He tucked his thumbs in his pants. When the music started the lights came on. They went off and came back on; Satoshi had pulled one side of his boxers and pants down some, his head snapping up to look at the crowd.

_**Take your clothes off, but leave your glasses on *nudges glasses***_

_**Take your clothes off, but leave your glasses on *pushes other side of pants down some and nudges glasses***_

_**I don't need no club queen**_

_**Hopped up on the party scene **_

_**That's something you ought to know**_

_**oh oh *throws head from side to side***_

_**I don't need no Broadway diva**_

_**Singin' me shit from Evita**_

_**I don't even like the show**_

_**oh oh *throws head from side to side***_

_**I need a man**_

_**to talk dirty to me in HTML code**_

_**I need a man**_

_**to sit on my laptop *points down* and open my download *points up***_

_**I don't need Grindr**_

_**I need a nerd finder**_

_**You think you know 'bout me**_

_**Well forget what you heard**_

_**I want a sexy nerd**_

_**Them other boys on my list**_

_**but you know they ain't first*shakes head***_

_**I want a sexy nerd**_

_**Oo, I want a sexy nerd**_

_**Damn I wanna sexy nerd**_

_**Listen**_

_**I don't need no tweeky twink**_

_**making meth under his sink**_

_**don't you think it's time for bed?**_

_**oh oh**_

_**I don't need no leather man**_

_**Bondage ain't up in my plans**_

_**I don't need no muscle jock**_

_**in the gym around the clock**_

_**I never had a pocket protector**_

_**get me erecter *points down then slowly points up***_

_**I want it bad**_

_**I'll read you some fractions**_

_**to get me some action**_

_**I don't need Grindr**_

_**I need a nerd finder**_

_**You think you know 'bout me**_

_**Well forget what you heard**_

_**I want a sexy nerd**_

_**Them other boys on my list**_

_**but you know they ain't first**_

_**I want a sexy nerd**_

_**I be sexy strippin'*pulls pants further down***_

_**while he be Java Sciptin'**_

_**We can read science fiction**_

_**while we make science friction**_

_**Cruisin' the li-berry and the chemistry lab**_

_**It is something that I gots to have**_

_**Sexy ass nerd walkin, *whistles* oh my**_

_**Lookin fine with his pants too high**_

_**And I will get fly with Bill Nye the Science Guy**_

_**I'll be working your shaft *jacking off motion***_

_**While you be playing World of Warcraft**_

_**We can get our freak on**_

_**in the bathroom at Comic Con**_

_**I need a man**_

_**to talk dirty to me in HTML code**_

_**I need a man**_

_**to sit on my laptop *points down* and open my download*points up***_

_**You think you know 'bout me**_

_**Well forget what you heard**_

_**I want a sexy nerd*slides his hands down his body***_

_**Them other boys on my list**_

_**but you know they ain't first**_

_**I want a sexy nerd**_

_**I'll plug in my USB *pelvic thrust***_

_**Then you can do me**_

_**watch you come alive**_

_**while I rub off on your hard drive**_

_**My tongue be waggin**_

_**while you play Dungeons and Dragons**_

_**I'll be cruisin the Radio Shack**_

_**Just to look at nerd ass**_

_**Damn. I'll be all up in there getting a fever off of these nerds**_

_**they look so sexy and I'm gonna rub up against 'em**_

_**They're gonna whisper in my ear**_

_**they're gonna fix my computer and stuff**_

The music ended and the lights cut off against. Satoshi took the time to pull his pants back up and walked off the stage, taking the microphone off and cursing to himself. He sighed. He still had at least five more songs to do.

_**Review, favorite, subscribe…etc., etc. **_


	3. Chapter 3:I Saw Yer Cock on Craig's List

_**Chapter 3: I Saw Yer Cock on Craig's List – Jonny McGovern**_

"Takashi, how the hell did you even come up with this show?" the blue haired Commander demanded. He crossed his arms.

The brown haired boy shrugged. "We could always go Jeffree Star."

"I'd prefer Jeffree Star than to do another one of Jonny McGovern's songs!" He threw his hands in the air. "Niwa, don't you agree?"

Daisuke chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "This is pretty entertaining to watch, Hiwatari. I think we're watching the video in class tomorrow."

Satoshi shot glares at the news reporter in training, who ultimately shrunk under the hard blue eyes. "This is the last Jonny McGovern song, right?"

"Yea-yeah."

"Good."

Satoshi stood behind the closed curtains. The lights went out. This is the last humiliating song of the night hopefully. The light focused on Satoshi as he walked on to the stage, music fading in.

_**This is your Gay Pimp daddy coming to you with a very sad story**_

_**It's the tale of two homosexual gentleman who were in love or so they thought **_

_**till one of those gentleman saw something bad and it broke their love apart**_

_**I thought you were the one **_

_**So cute and so much fun **_

_**We been dating for a while **_

_**Having a gay ole time **_

_**You loved the internet **_

_**That cool that's how we met **_

_**And you were so damn good in bed **_

_**You were rocking me outta my head**_

_**Then one day I was sittin round **_

_**You said you were outta town **_

_**Lookin at my laptop **_

_**It sent me into shock**_

_**I Saw yer Cock on Craig's List **_

_**You telling me to not trip but you're supposed to be fucking me tonight **_

_**I Saw yer Cock on Craig's List**_

_**You're telling its bullshit **_

_**But baby I know yer junk by sight**_

_**I saw yer freaky ad **_

_**Yer cock pic made me mad **_

_**You said you were a hungry party bottom **_

_**And now we got a problem **_

_**You said oh it's not me **_

_**But I can plainly see yer tattoo and yer underwear **_

_**Not to mention yer mole down there**_

_**I saw yer Cock on Craig's List you telling me to not trip but you're supposed to be fucking me tonight **_

_**I Saw yer Cock on Craig's List**_

_**You're telling me its bullshit **_

_**but baby I know yer junk by sight**_

_**Why you gotta treat me so bad baby **_

_**Why you gotta do me wrong all over the internet like that baby I mean you were on Craig's List not even manhunt but Craig's list like a common street ho! Why you Gotta do me like that baby you know what I don't even wanna hear it you put your cock on Craig's List when it was supposed to be just for me that means it's time for you to leave**_

_**I Saw yer Cock. On Craig's List.**_

Satoshi bowed and walked off the stage. He was definitely glad Jonny McGovern was done with. He paused beside Takashi.

"Is it time for that half hour break?"

"Yup! Good job, Hiwitari." He turned away from Satoshi and to the Harada twins. "Harada-san, either one of you, please let the crowd know there's going to be half an hour before the starts up again."


	4. Chapter 4: Thirty Minute Break

_**Chapter 4: Thirty Minute Break**_

_**Warning! Contains yaoi. You have been warned.**_

Daisuke smirked at the boy that had pinned him to the bathroom wall. Ice blue eyes stared into red eyes. He easily broke free of Satoshi's grip and pinned him against the wall. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance. Satoshi gave in to the other boy, hands on his body working magic and sending volts of pleasure through his body.

Daisuke was surprised at his lover's submissive behavior. He worked open Satoshi's shirt, pushing it down off his shoulders. He unbuttoned his own shirt and let it drop to the floor. They were both completely naked in a matter of minutes. Daisuke let his mouth trail down Satoshi's pale neck, sinking his teeth in right above his collar bone. The blue haired boy gasped, digging his rather sharp nails into his lover's back, drawing blood. The young phantom thief winced and bit harder. He released his neck, kissing down to the other's chest, taking in a nipple, teasing it until it was rock hard. He bit it lightly, earning a moan from the boy. He treated the other the same way.

He slowly moved down to his knees, kissing every bit of exposed skin.

"Dai…stop teasing…" Satoshi moaned as Daisuke's lips barely brushed over his erection. "There's only twenty minutes until the break's over…" There was a slightly eager tone to his voice and Daisuke instantly picked up on it, understanding exactly what he wanted.

"I understand." He stood, staring into Satoshi's eyes. He spit on his hand, coating his own erection. "Jump up."

Satoshi did as he was told, wrapping his legs tightly around the other, clinging on for dear life. Daisuke easily supported his lover's weight.

"Relax; loosen your hold. I'm not gonna drop you."

When he grip was a lot looser, Daisuke slowly lowered Satoshi onto his aching member. The blue haired boy gasped and clawed frantically at Daisuke's back, creating more shallow cuts. He buried his face in his neck, tears falling as his unprepared entrance was ripped open. He continued to claw his back until the pain was replaced with pleasure. He leaned back against the wall. The new angle allowed his lover to hit his sweet spot.

He gasped and stifled a cry out, digging his nails into Daisuke's shoulders. Daisuke rammed into Satoshi mercilessly, biting his lip as he watched the Commander struggle to keep his moans under control. He pushed the other's body to its limits. Satoshi came with a scream he muffled by burying face in Daisuke's neck. With one last thrust, Daisuke came.

Satoshi's grip on Daisuke tightened as he shook from his orgasm. The red head gently placed him on the floor. He grabbed a few paper towels and cleaned both of them up. He put Satoshi's pants and boxers back on, leaving his shirt off. He dressed himself halfway as well.

"Sorry about your back, Dai," Satoshi apologized, grabbing a first aid kit that was conveniently on the sink.

"It's fine. Tells me I was doing _something_ right." Daisuke smiled slightly, looking at his back in the mirror.

Satoshi sprayed alcohol over his back. He blew on his back in a few places to replace the burning feeling. He started to wrap gauze around his torso.

The door was opened suddenly, Takashi staring wide-eyed at the two boys. "S-so this is where the two of you disappeared to!" he exclaimed. "Why were you in here?!" Satoshi smirked at the brown haired boy. "Don't worry about _why_ we were in here; worry about _what_ we were doing in here." He winked at Takashi and continued to tend to Daisuke's abused back.

Takashi stood there for a moment, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Five minutes until the next song," he called over his shoulder. "I need to sit down now…"


	5. Chapter 5: Hollywood Whore

_**Chapter 5: Hollywood Whore – Papa Roach**_

Satoshi looked over the lyrics to the next song he was about to sing. He hummed it with a slight smile. Finally something that wasn't humiliating to sing.

"Here's the shirt Takashi wanted you to wear."

He looked up from the lyrics at the white shirt. The sleeves were cut off along with the collar of the shirt. It was cut like a V-neck. Clear sleeves with tattoo designs were stitched to the shirt.

"Interesting. I see the look now. Jocoby Shaddix."

"Uh, yeah."

Satoshi took the shirt and slid it on since he never put his shirt back on when he came out of the bathroom.

"Where'd you get the shoes?" he asked, looking down at the black and white Chuck Taylors he had on.

"America."

"I'll keep these…"

"Where's Hiwatari?! Is he ready. Dammit! The song was supposed to start 47 seconds ago."

Satoshi weaved through to crew and took his place behind the curtain until he was told to walk forward. In the center of the stage was a microphone. _Better than the one you used earlier, Satoshi. _He adjusted the height of the microphone as the music started.

_**Hollywood whore passed out on the floor**_

_**I'm sorry but the party's over**_

_**Cocaine nose and trendy clothes, gotta send her to rehab**_

_**She found out she's got no soul but it really doesn't bother her *wags finger***_

_**White trash queen, American dream, oh what a role model**_

_**Throwing a fit, making a scene like no tomorrow**_

_**Hollywood whore passed out on the floor**_

_**Can't take it no more, I'm sorry but the party's over**_

_**The talk of the town; is she's going down *points down***_

_**I'm sorry but the party's over now**_

_**Awake by noon, drunk by four *holds up 4 fingers*, sucked up in the showbiz**_

_**You're so lame; you're such a bore I wanna kick *kicks* your teeth in**_

_**Plastic smile to match your style, we can tell you've got a face lift**_

_**You're so vain, oh so vile, you're a number *holds up a finger* one hit**_

_**Hollywood whore passed out on the floor**_

_**Can't take it no more, I'm sorry but the party's over**_

_**The talk of the town is she's going down**_

_**I'm sorry but the party's over**_

_**The cameras are gone and nobody screams**_

_**She couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame**_

_**Her friends are all gone, she's going insane**_

_**She'll never survive without the money and fame**_

_**It's all going down the drain**_

_**Down the drain, down the drain**_

_**Down the drain, down the drain**_

_**Hollywood whore passed out on the floor**_

_**I'm sorry but the party's over**_

_**The talk of the town is she's going down**_

_**I'm sorry but the party's over**_

_**Hollywood whore passed out on the floor**_

_**I'm sorry but the party's over**_

_**The talk of the town is she's going down**_

_**I'm sorry but the party's over**_

_**Wake up, the party's over**_

_**Wake up, the party's over**_

_**Wake up, the party's over**_

_**Wake up, the party's over now**_

_**Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya, honey *laughs and drops the microphone***_

__The music ended just as he dropped the microphone. He turned around and walked off the stage, the crowd roaring in satisfaction that a _real_ song was actually done.


	6. I Almost Told You That I Loved You

_**Chapter 6: I Almost Told You That I Love You- Papa Roach**_

_**A/N: I thank all you people that have roughed this thing through so far. Let me tell you, there a lot more chapters, I hope. **_

Satoshi sat on the bench, moving to lie down on it, closing his eyes. And to think he had more songs to do. He was starting to get tired already, and he wasn't even halfway done with the show.

"Here's your coffee, Sato," Daisuke whispered in the tired boy's ear.

"Thanks, Dai," Satoshi muttered as he sat up and took the large cup of coffee. He took a long sip and was instantly awoken by the taste of hot sauce on his tongue. His eyes widened as he almost chunked the cup across the room.

"DAI, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" he exclaimed. "YOU KNOW I HATE HOT SAUCE!"

A few guys behind them started laughing, while Daisuke, on the other hand, looked utterly confused.

"Wait a minute, I didn't put hot sauce in the coffee! Oh, god, maybe I did. I'm sorry, dammit. I'm such a klutz."

Daisuke left, repeatedly banging his head on wall on his way to get Satoshi more coffee. Satoshi sighed and stood up, taking a spare microphone and practiced how he was gonna start the song off. The music for the song started playing. No one had warned him he was about to start, but that was okay for now. He had to come out a little before he started singing. When that time came, he walked on the stage in step with the beat. He took the microphone and twirled it around by the cord, throwing it up and catching right before the first word came out of his mouth. The crowd instantly started wailing.

_**You know I love it when you're down on your knees **_

_**And I'm a junky for the way that you please**_

_**You shut me up when you swallow me down *sinks down slowly then jumps back up***_

_**My back to the wall you're going to town**_

_**I almost told you that I loved you**_

_**Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie**_

_**I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me *points at self***_

_**I almost told you that I loved you**_

_**I hate to say it but it has to be said**_

_**You look so fragile as I fuck *points bird finger at his head* with your head**_

_**I know it shouldn't but it's getting me on**_

_**If sex is the drug then what is the cost? *rubs fingers together***_

_**I almost told you that I loved you**_

_**Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie**_

_**I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me**_

_**I almost told you that I loved you**_

_**I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need*really gets into the song***_

_**My love is like a fucking disease**_

_**You can give me your hand; you can make your demands**_

_**I'm the hardest motherfucker to please **_

_**I almost told you that I loved you**_

_**Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie**_

_**I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me**_

_**I almost told you that I loved you**_

_**I almost told you that I loved you**_

_**Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie**_

_**I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me**_

_**I almost told you that I loved you  
**_

He listened to the crowd as they roared and screamed and one girl even passed out. He put the microphone back and winked at one of the girls in the front row. He turned and walked through the closed curtains. He smirked as Takashi went to high-five him but second guessed his choice.

"Oh, yeah. Totally badass."


End file.
